


Paisagem que me lembra você

by VampireWalker



Series: Paisagens [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bokuto being gay for his husband, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beach, they're married
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Bokuto amava relembrar tudo que era referente ao seu amado Akaashi, além de contar como adora cada coisinha presente nele. Claro que, naquele dia, nada foi diferente e ele só pôde apreciar sua beleza.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Paisagens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814059
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Paisagem que me lembra você

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A sight that reminds me of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047682) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



Ele estava ali, apreciando a paisagem que nunca havia visto em sua vida. Seus olhos brilhavam pelas cores vibrantes presentes naquele local, percorrendo pelo azul claro do céu, tão distinto do tom do mar, que fazia suas ondas calmas baterem suavemente na areia levemente alaranjada. Estava tão feliz em poder sentir a textura da areia em seus pés, trazendo um sentimento de tranquilidade que relaxava seu corpo, nem percebendo quando começou a andar até que as primeiras ondas tocaram seu corpo, o que fez o rapaz abrir um sorriso enorme. Como ele estava amando cada sensação nova e, principalmente, aquele tom de azul do mar, meio esverdeado às vezes, que lhe relembrava os olhos do seu amado.

Ouviu seu nome ser dito por aquela voz melódica e suave, aveludada se pudesse acrescentar, fazendo-o virar-se para poder encarar aquela outra paisagem miraculosa. Os cabelos negros macios curtos balançavam tranquilamente com a brisa que vinha do mar, os olhos azuis esverdeados brilhavam ao mesmo tempo que serviam como espelho, refletindo tudo que Bokuto não olhava mais e, principalmente, ele mesmo. Como amava se perder naqueles orbes tão indefinidos e ao mesmo tempo, tão expressivos.

A pele branca estava ganhando uma coloração, tornando-se levemente bronzeada, o que encantava-o. Aquele corpo, para ele, era perfeito, e como ele amava imaculá-lo todas as noites, deliciando-se com todos os sons provindos daqueles lábios maravilhosos, recheados de palavras e sons doces que o deixavam maluco e com vontade de mais.

Os braços malhados e as pernas também, como se divertia explorando aquelas partes sempre que possível, amando cada palavra que saía da boca do dono. Ele podia estar com ou sem roupa, mas continuaria a ser a pessoa mais elegante da face da Terra para ele, isso não mudaria em momento algum.

Ele podia finalmente gritar aos sete mares que aquele homem lhe pertencia, e com certeza faria isso, afinal, não era todo o dia que se viajava em lua de mel. Não poderia passar um dia sem ressaltar o quão belo aquele rapaz era para si, sua razão de viver e sua felicidade infinita.

Bokuto estava intoxicado com tudo que Akaashi lhe providenciava.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic veio de um parágrafo que fiz, achei lindo e acabei continuando.  
> Muito obrigada por ler ♥


End file.
